The Lives We Lead
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Sequel to Of Angels and Soldiers. Cloud and Aeris are happily married, but happiness can only last so long before the past calls upon them and the gang again.


The Lives We Lead

Sequel to_ Of Angels and Soldiers_

Disclaimer: Oh please, you know I don't own anything, but if I may, can I have Cloud? XD

Author's Note: I know it's been years, but this story has been in my head for awhile. I hope you enjoy.

            "Many years ago when I was still very small, I met a lady who would one day help save the world. She was beautiful, and kind, and won the heart of a lonely soldier. For she was not an ordinary woman, she was the last of her race and vowed to protect us at all costs. And even though we won out in the end, that promise did cost her life.

            Years later she would be called upon again to help us fight against forces that threatened our existence, and once again we prevailed. But that wasn't enough; the soldier she had loved was dying, and instead of watching him suffer, she returned to him and left the glory of her promised land behind."

            "Wow, Marlene, how long did it take you to think of that?"

Marlene smiled at the orphan. "It's true! I met her, and I know where she lives!"

            "You know where Aeris Gainsborough lives?" The orphan asked.

Marlene nodded happily, "She lives with Cloud!"

            "Cloud?" The orphan questioned. "Cloud Strife?"

            "Don't you remember? You saw him when Denzel was infected with Geostigma."

            "_I _didn't see him."

Twelve year old Marlene looked puzzled. "I'll call him and he'll come over right now!"

            "Don't. I have to be getting back to the shelter."

            "Marlene, dinner!" Tifa called.

Marlene frowned, "Let me ask Tifa if you can stay, Noah."

Footsteps were approaching the front porch where the two sat talking.

            "See ya, Marlene." He said, hopped over Seventh Heaven's railing and was gone before Tifa opened the door.

            "Who were you talking to?"

            "Noah." Marlene said, rising to her feet.

Tifa frowned, and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "This Noah again, hmm? I'd really like to meet him sometime."

            "He doesn't really trust adults." Marlene explained as they walked into the kitchen.

            "Oh really?" Tifa asked, and sat down beside her at the table.

Marlene shook her head, "Not since the plate fell."

Tifa didn't respond, but ladled stew into Marlene's bowl. "Sweetie, I'm sorry your dad isn't home a lot."

            "I'm used to it." Marlene said. "He's busy with the oil field."

            "Denzel will be home from school soon. Maybe we could play a game."

            "He's always too tired."

Tifa sighed, "How are things at school? Do you like any kids there?"

            "Noah keeps me company."

Tifa gave a small smile. She'd have to address this Noah situation with Barrett. "Or you know, we could take a drive up to The Gold Saucer. Maybe you could play with some kids there."

            "Tifa, I'm okay. Noah's my friend."

The front door opened, and fourteen-year-old Denzel walked inside. He spotted Tifa, and did his best to hide his face.

            "Don't tell me you were fighting again."

            "They started it."

            "Oh, Denzel…" Tifa left her seat at the table and examined the boy's bloody nose and black eye.

Marlene retrieved some ice from the freezer and held it out to him.

            "You have to stop fighting." Tifa said, tilting his head back.

            "You did it."

            "Denzel, I told you that was different. We fought for a good cause and because we had to." Denzel hissed with pain. "Stop moving, and listen to me."

            "I fight for a cause too, Tifa. My parents' memory. I can't let those kids trash it."

            "They're just words, Denzel. You have to have more control."

Tifa closed her eyes, and shook her head. As the kids were getting older, they were experiencing new things and new tribulations. After the recent battle with Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj, Marlene and Denzel had changed. Denzel began getting into fights, and Marlene seemed to have made an imaginary friend. Perhaps it was the price they had to pay for the world they lived in.

            "I don't want to have more control." He spat, angrily pulled away from her and ran up the stairs to his room.


End file.
